


Six Men Of My Life

by TVXQsam



Category: K-pop, Shinhwa
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 10:04:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/660709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TVXQsam/pseuds/TVXQsam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I thought being single is happiness. You don’t have heartaches, you can go to anywhere you like, eat what you like, run wherever you like and flirt with someone you like. But as soon as I met these guys, I’ve learned the importance of being “faithful” and  the word “trust”. Not only for him, but for myself too! 6 different people, 6 different personalities & 6 different faith. Then, how would I ended up with only one guy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Robedith's Adventure

Hello everyone! I'm Robedith, 22, a K-pop fan since 2009. Hmmmmmm........ Well, I don't know how to begin this story of mine since I just got married to this man over here and I'm still speechless. ^o^ Ok! He was my idol way back ago and we met when his group came here in Philippines. A friend of mine had invited me to see them at Araneta Colliseum. She accidentally bought two tickets, one for her and the other one for her husband. Unfortunately, they had a fight and she needs someone to talk to. So I came to her house and I saw her sobbing a lot! *roll eyes* Eventually, minutes later, her husband came over and permitted both of us to go to the concert. I don't know what happened next to their relationship. I only care for myself to see live performances of any artists, foreign or local ones. Then, what I didn't know, our tickets weren't just an ordinary tickets like general admission. It was VIP tickets! O.O Can you imagine that?!? How lucky I was!! hahahaha!!!

Anyway, we went there in Manila 2 days prior to their concert. We had stayed in her Aunt's house so to balance expenses than going to hotels and starts stalking 'em (idols) like crazies!! hahahaha!!! Over the 1st day, we only shopped for "pasalubongs" in case we might forgot it. hehehehe~ But actually we didn't!! hahahahaha!!!

Then, the second day was troublesome but indeed the greatest! You know what? Despite of my younger brothers troublesome jokes, I still maintained my composition to stay as cool as I can. They stole my camera and cellphone before I headed here in Manila with my friend. It's too late to know about it and I wouldn't know it if I didn't sent text messages to my Mom. Shoot~! I may don't have any hard copy of memories to take home but seeing these 6 Korean man in front of my eyes, tantilizing like crystals and more juicy than fruits, I think I had enough! lol! =D hehehehe~ Those winks, shirtless moments, kissing hands, "harana" with fans and being the grand winner (me!) of their giveaways, feels like I wanna die now! (=,=) But, the heck, no!

Still my adventure didn't ended like that! I won a backstage pass as a special gift for being the grand winner of their giveaways. I heard some of these ladies at my back, whispering about it. It wasn't supposed to be given on that night but the whole Shinhwa permitted to do it so. I was lucky! Oh by the way, I left my friend outside the concert area. She told me she can wait for me. Ok, as I walked with these ladies at the back, I saw Eric approaching me. He's kinda tanned (?) that night and very tall to look at his handsome face. He smiled at me first then shook my hand. After that, he asked me "how are you?" but I didn't replied back. I just stared at his tantilizing eyes, feels like I was starstrucked. Wow!!! =D

I was about to search for JunJin, which became my bias from the group later, when Eric immediately planted his left arm into my shoulders and guided me to their room. JunJin is the name who my friend was referring to when we're still on board heading here in Manila. Because he was once her bias before. Right at the moment the door opened, I saw him wearing smiling face. He let us entered their room as the other members bowed a bit at us. Then he took a chair from that mirror wall and let me sit on it. Junjin, who stands still beside me, looked at Eric as if he's waiting for the leader's speech. Eric began the conversation with introducing me to his groupmates. Dongwan & Hyesung were beside him but they went to my front to shake my hand as I stand. Minwoo and Andy, who were playing xbox awhile ago, looked at me to say "hi" as they raised their right hands. These last two are not in a good mood to have conversations with me and I can feel it. However, as the conversations started, they joined and laughed with us.

It took me only an hour to chat with them. They really need to go back to Korea before the night falls. As usual, JunJin and Eric hugged me so tight. I was so touched by their stories especially JunJin's. How I wish I have a Dad like his. Oh my!! ^o^ The rest also hugged me and Minwoo patted my back as well. We had a few seconds of eye to eye stare. Feels like...........he wanted to tell me something but these ladies at the back are pulling my right arm just to say m"we really have to go out now". Ok, I don't have any choice but to say goodbye. As I turn my back, I could still remember Minwoo's very "mysterious" stare. =D hahahahah!!! A sign or something? Well, let's find out! ♥


	2. Eric: Angel Figurines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eric likes angel figurines same as I am.

A friend of mine had just invited me to go to Korea and spent one week to unwind. We were at this particular shop when I bumped into a familiar guy. To my surprise, it was Eric! Eric has been nice to me since the night of their concert. He endlessly telling me stories about his life and entrance to K-pop world. I was really interested that night! That day, since it was still winter time, he's wearing a very thick jacket with a hood on his head. We're both covered from head to toe. But what's funny about us was we had the same taste of figurine styles. I love angel figurines as to Eric's as well. That shop has different kinds of figurines like, as what I've mentioned, angels, kittens, puppies, snowballs, bears, Mr. Cupid with a heart, small houses made of wood, Jesus Christ, etc.

"I should've been here in the past. My current girlfriend loves to collect angel figurines." he said as he reaches out my favorite one.

"Really?" I replied and smiled at him. And I whispered back, "Thank You!" ♥

We moved forward to select more angel figurines. My friend who was with me, still looking for more far away from us. Then a snowball with an angle inside caught our attention. It was the last stock of the shop and there'll be more in two weeks. But I'm no longer be there. :(

"I'm so sorry, Ma'am, but that was our last stock for today. People are keen to have that figurine and it's one of our in-demand products here. But don't worry, there will be plenty of them coming next week. And I guess......"

The saleslady looked at Eric then to me. Was something wrong with........Eric's arm?!? I thought.

"I think you're lucky to have that guy beside you since Valentines are few weeks from now." as saleslady said with smile on her face.

Wow, she thought we're a couple?!? o.O No, no, no!!! No, we're not! We're not a couple. Then,...........AWKWARD!!! XD

To make things go smoothly b/w Eric and I, I decided to stepped back and look at some of their products. I can feel Eric was kind of feeling awkward too. He just looked away after what she just had said.

"Ma'am, I'm sorry but I think you're completely a good couple."

Now, the saleslady came to me and whispering those words which I shouldn't be heard.................FOR NOW!

"He looks like Eric from Shinhwa" as the saleslady continues chit-chatting with me while I'm looking for some and good figurines for myself.

I just smiled but "Girl, you really don't that it's him" as I said to my mind.

"You're single right?" I know this saleslady would say something to me more in connection with Eric so I think of anything for us to talk about.

"Yeah! But I don't have any boyfriend since College. My last one was.......back in H/S but such a jerk! I really don't like him! He was more on words, not in action."

Oh condolence, girl! You shouldn't act like a fool around those kind of guys. Keep your balance straight, douchebag! >.<

"Girl, I am, too, a single woman living with parents & brothers at home. I once had a boyfriend and I dumped him because of........."

My alter ego says "Kim Jaejoong"! No way! I don't wanna recall that moment. I should've stayed away but I can't! Love that guy sooooooooo much!! >.<

She's waiting for my, well, response! But I was looking away.

"Hey, is there something......???" a confused saleslady lookedt to my eye trying to figure out what's going on to me that moment.

"No! No! I think I have to go now." I saw Eric's paying his chosen figurine at the Cashier area. Hurry!!!!

I grabbed my chosen angel figurine in front of me not knowing Eric had chosen other figurine and leaving that annoying saleslady alone there. But as I ran over the counter, I bumped into my friend's back and I fell down. Good thing, my angel figurine was okay.

"Are you okay?" my friend was helping me out to stand up as I saw Eric's too!

I choose my friend's hand than his.

"I'm okay!" I said as I fixed my dress and hair.

"Better be careful next time. The floor is too slippy. And......." Eric looked at my high heels boots.

"You should wear flats than high heels." I stopped for a second and I felt guilty. My fashion may not relevant to what's should or what's not, I just love wearing what I know is good to me!!! >.<

"I think I should go now. My girlfriend is waiting for me. Goodbye!" he waved at me and turned around like nothing had happened to us this morning.

Speechless!!! All he ever care for........is his girlfriend! Well! I was starting to like him anyway. But he has a girlfriend! What am I gonna do now? I'M SUPER SINGLE!!!! >.<

 

* * *

Evening! It's time to eat dinner with my friend in our hotel. Just awhile ago, a caterer arrived to our room and delivered our requested dinner meal. Before he left, I saw him signed the back of our receipt, leaving me confused what was he just wrote. Then, my friend saw me holding the receipt while scratching my head trying figure it out.

"May I see?" I gave the receipt to my friend for her to see it.

"Can't explain what are those numbers for!"

"I think it was a phone number?" my friend said.

So I grabbed the phone beside the sofa and dialed the number written at the back of the receipt. But it was a wrong one.

"Girl, it wasn't a phone number."

"Then, what is it?" 

 


End file.
